Satarah
by Shaniane
Summary: Dans l'univers d'Ultimate X-men : elle s'appelait Olivia. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Mais celui qui l' a aidé à s'en sortit se nommait Erik Lensherr, de l'institut spécialisé du Bronx. les événements d'UXM revu par une pauvre gosse.


**Titre **: Satarah

**Auteur : **Shaniane

**e-mail : **shaniane007hotmail.com

**genre** : réaliste mais surtout angst !

**Base **: Ultimate X-men

**Disclaimer** : les persos de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas de blé avec… Seul Satarah / Olivia est à môôôa, ainsi que tout les personnages parallèles !

( z'êtes sur que je peux pas posséder Diablo ? juste un tout petit moment ? nan ?)

Cette histoire se passe après que Magnéto ait été vaincu une première fois et que Xavier l'ait transformer en « Erik Lensherr », humain adorable qui aide les enfants des milieux défavorisés, mais qui a tout oublié de son existence en tant que Magnéto

Avant toute chose, cette fic est purement inventée et si elle présente des similitudes avec des histoires vécues, ce sera tout à fait fortuit…

merci à ma chère bétâ, Chris ! Désolé, cette fois, pas de yaoi !

Pour une amie qui ne se reconnaîtra pas et qui ne lira pas cette fic…

**Satarah**

**prologue :**

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus …

Chaque soir, chaque soir…

Olivia serra les dents, caché sous sa couette.

Non, les larmes ne couleraient pas.

Et puis…

L'horloge qui sonne. Dix coups.

La porte de sa chambre qui grince.

Une odeur infecte de vieil alcool et de cigarettes se répand.

Un poids sur son lit. Une main qui glisse sur la couette, qui glisse sur son corps.

Même sa chambre n'est plus un sanctuaire.

Pas de bruit, pas de cris. Les cris ne servent plus à rien. Il n'y a pas de voisin.

Il n'y a que la honte…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, papa…

L'école. Le calvaire.

« -Olivia Broots ?

-Présente. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle dira de la journée. Que pourrait-elle dire d'autre ? Parler de la pluie, du beau temps ? De la dernière prestation d'Orlando Bloom ? Du « combien attractif mais combien mystérieux » Scott Summers ?

Olivia se sentait dégoûtée.

Depuis quelque temps les professeurs l'avait trouvée malade, distraite, inactif, amorphe… C'est vrai qu'avant elle participait plus en cours, c'était une élève brillante, elle pouvait s'en sortir… Avant. Tout ce changement. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la mort récente de sa mère. Il avaient quand même accepter de la faire passer l'année prochaine en 1ere Littéraire.

Sa mère, la seule qui la protégeait de ce fou qui se disait son père. Elle aussi avait eut à subir les sévices de cet homme. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Olivia ne voyait sa mère que gémissante et pleurant sous les coups. Cette dernière tenait bon, pour sa fille, son « étoile ». Mais elle avait peu à peu sombrée dans la dépression et ils la retrouvèrent un jour, pendue, un mot sur le lit de sa fille unique : « Pardon. »

Ses amis ? Bah, ils avaient essayés de la comprendre, mais après avoir été rejetés de nombreuses fois, ils avaient abandonnés. Eux aussi voulait vivre leur vie, en profiter à fond… Ils avaient espéré qu'elle retrouverait le sourire…

Mais comment pouvait-on rire le ventre serr ? Le cœur au bord des lèvres ?

Nausée. Elle avait toujours la nausée.

Le soleil brillait, tapait dur.

Les filles en jupe tentaient d'aguicher les garçons tout en gloussant bêtement, l'air de rien.

Ces derniers jouaient au basket-ball, torse nu, pavanant fièrement.

Olivia se mit à courir, vite, en direction des toilettes. La tête au-dessus de la cuvette, elle rejeta l'intégralité du repas de midi.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, en hoquetant.

Assez, assez…

Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait hurler ?

Reprenant son calme, elle se mit à réciter sa table de multiplication. Cela lui permettait de ne réfléchir à rien. Et surtout pas à elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin des cabinets, elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide et se lava encore et encore les mains. Sale. Elle était sale. Mais elle savait que malheureusement le savon ne permet pas d'enlever toutes les marques. Les seuls jours où elle se sentait bien, c'était les jours de pluie. La pluie la lavait, la nettoyait…

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit une jeune femme rousse.

« -Grey, pensa t-elle, la pom-pom girl de base… »

Elle sortit précipitamment. La jeune fille la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

Ces jeunes de l'institut Xavier l'avait toujours intriguée. D'abord, ils avaient presque tous un look bizarre: l'une avait les cheveux blancs, l'autre des lunettes de soleil rouges…

Tout en pensant, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les livres étaient les seuls sur qui elle pouvait encore compter.

Elle adorait la fantasy, la science-fiction… Tout ces univers parallèles lui donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin d'ici. Elle parcourait les plaines de la terre du milieu, combattait le prince Royal, jouait au quidditch, se transformait en animal avec les andalites …

Si seulement c'était vrai !

Elle salua vaguement la documentaliste. Avant, elle aurait bavardé avec elle des derniers livres sortis, de la suite probable de telle ou telle histoire.

Maintenant, elle se contentait de se diriger vers un pouf, dans un coin de la pièce, de prendre un bouquin, Jane Eyre, et de lire jusqu'à ce que le CDI ferme ses portes.

Elle en était au moment où Jane se retrouve seule à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'il fallut se lever et sortir. Olivia nota mentalement la page et remit le livre soigneusement à sa place.

Les livres étaient sa seule véritable famille.

Maintenant, il fallait rentrer chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, son géniteur ne serait toujours pas rentré.

Chez elle… Ces mots résonnèrent douloureusement. Chez elle, c'était ce lieu obscur, cette maison à l'écart, envahi par la nuit… Chez elle, il n'y avait jamais de soleil.

Elle rentra directement dans la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Mais comme d'habitude, dès qu'elle approcha quoi que ce soit de ses lèvres, l'envie de vomir reprenait. Même son corps se refusait à n'importe quelle activité normale…

Elle le sentit approcher…

« - T'es déjà rentrée de l'école ? »

Une voix nasillarde s'élevait.

Une main s'approcha, caressa ses cheveux…

Olivia trembla violemment.

« - T'as froid ? »

Les mains se déplacèrent, entourant les épaules d'un geste protecteur. Elle sentit qu'il lui déposait un baiser dans le coup.

Nausée. Elle agrippa la table dans un geste désespéré de garder la maîtrise d'elle-même. Sa main droite se referma sur le couteau avec lequel elle avait fait ses tartines.

Et si…

La main se dirigea sous son t-shirt, dans son dos… Il continuait de l'embrasser, puant la vinasse et la saleté.

Olivia se retourna et lui planta le couteau. Ce fut facile. Si facile.

Il eut l'air surprit. Elle le regardait froidement, brûlante de haine. Il la gifla de ses dernières forces, laissant sur son visage des traînées sanguinolentes.

On aurait dit un cauchemar.

De désespoir et de peur qu'il soit encore en vie, elle se mit à planter le couteau dans son corps encore et encore. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la respiration lui manquait, la peur lui nouait le ventre.

Calme. Silence. Rien d'autre que sa respiration à elle, sifflante.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle devait être punie… Elle avait tué son … son père.

Elle se dirigea avec désespoir et un calme apparent vers le téléphone.

« -Allô, police ? »

Durant le jugement, elle raconta tout. Ce ne fut pas difficile de la croire, elle portait encore les marques de son dernier viol. De plus son « père » n'était pas trop aimé et était connu pour être un homme violent.

Personne ne lui tînt rigueur, mais il fallait mettre en place une structure psychologique et l'envoyait dans un foyer. Elle n'avait plus de famille, proche ou lointaine.

Peu de temps après le procès, elle se tût. Définitivement.

La psychologue tenta de l'aider, avant de la déclarer « irrécupérable » et de l'envoyer dans à « l'institut d'éducation spécialisée » du Bronx.

Olivia s'en foutait. Du moment, qu'elle possédait des bouquins…

Mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. Ces foutus adultes ! Ces hommes ! Des salauds ! Des salauds !

La haine qui transparaissait dans son regard, la violence dont elle était capable… Tout cela décourageait même les éducateurs aguerris, qui préférait se diriger vers des cas plus « classiques »…

Olivia chantonnait des airs dans sa tête. Elle formait les mots avec ces lèvres mais l'eût-elle voulut qu'elle n'aurait pas fait sortir un son de sa bouche.

Un jour, un nouvel éducateur arriva. Olivia était dans sa chambre, entourée par les livres, en train de recopier une peinture : La Primavera de Botticelli. Elle s'était attelé au dessin depuis peu.

Elle entendit Cathy, l'une des éducatrices les plus expertes, parler au nouvel éducateur. C'était un homme, assez âgé, aux yeux bleus électriques, les cheveux blancs, encore séduisant.

«- Celle-là, vous n'avez aucune chance de l'approcher, murmura Cathy…

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme, surprit.

-C'est Olivia Broots, vous avez lu son dossier ? »

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans se retourna et montra des dents. Elle n'était plus Olivia ! Olivia était morte, en même temps que son père ! Olivia n'existait plus !

« -Pardon, dit Cathy. Elle désire être appelée Satarah.

-Satarah ? le vieux haussa un sourcil.

-L'étoile, en perse antique … C'est une jeune fille brillante mais elle est devenu muette par choc psychologique et… »

Qu'ils la ferment ! Satarah se sentait d'humeur à tout casser. Le terme « hyper-violence » était aussi marqué sur son dossier.

« -J'ai compris, coupa l'homme. Présentez-nous.

-Bien, déclara Cathy d'un ton surprit. Satarah, voici le nouvel éducateur et professeur de langue, Monsieur Erik Lensherr. »

Le-dit Lensherr n'esquissa pas un geste en sa direction. Tant mieux.

Cathy les observa d'un air gêné avant de s'éclipser :

« -Je vous laisse faire connaissance… »

Elle partit, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant autour d'elle.

**Fin du prologue **

Je sais, c'est super noir me relit . Mais comment je peux écrire des trucs aussi glauques !!! AAAAh ! J'ai peur de moi-même.

Vous inquiétez pas, la suite va aller en s'arrangeant, j'espère… Et les X-men vont sûrement , d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres, entrer en scène…

Je suis désolé, je me sens pas d'écrire un aparté comique, la fic est trop dark pour ça…

Le premier chapitre sera plus long, promis ! Ce n'est qu'un prologue.


End file.
